


A Realization of Sorts

by orphan_account



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, azriel is simping, basically where everyone ships elriel including elriel, elain is pining, one shot w a bonus chapter, so basically the entire book series, the ic & co are lil matchmakers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28726089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Elain dramatically flipped over. Her hands fell beside her head as she stared up at the ceiling.“I’m. In. Love. With. Azriel. Velaris.”~Aka Elain revels something to her sisters that literally everyone saw coming.
Relationships: Elain Archeron/Azriel, Emerie/Morrigan (ACoTaR), Feyre Archeron/Rhysand, Lucien Vanserra/Vassa, Nesta Archeron/Cassian
Kudos: 21





	1. Elain's Realization

On November 13th at 5:00pm, Nesta and Feyre Archeron could be seen bustling through the castle in search of their sister, Elain.

They searched the dining hall, Herbology classroom, and every other room Elain could even be remotely hiding in, only to emerge unsuccessful. 

It wasn’t until they decided to retreat back to the Head Boy and Girl’s dormitories that they found their sister, flung out onto Nesta’s bed with her face buried in a pillow. 

“Elain?” Feyre asked gently, quietly closing the door behind them before walking over to her older sister. “Sweetie? Are you alright?” 

A muffled groan was the only sign that their sister was, in fact, in good health and had not been murdered and left to die on her sister’s mattress. 

Nesta sighed as she leaned against the wall, Feyre settling herself at the foot of the bed. 

“Ellie?” the eldest Archeron asked, “Is everything alright?” 

A moment of silence passed until Elain finally muffled a response through the pillow. 

“Sorry?” 

Elain dramatically flipped over. Her hands fell beside her head as she stared up at the ceiling. 

“I’m. In. Love. With. Azriel. Velaris,” she gritted out through her teeth. 

Her cheeks were as red as tomatoes as if the mere thought of it made her want to crawl into a hole of embarrassment. 

The two girls stared at Elain, dumbstruck, before Feyre burst out laughing. 

Elain sat up, glaring at her little sister. “It’s not a joke!” she exclaimed, swatting at Feyre’s arm, causing her to fall to the ground, only making her roll over and howl louder. 

“I’m dying here!” Elain whined, swinging her legs over the side of the bed to face her sisters. 

Nesta sighed again, probing Feyre with her foot until she finally calmed herself enough to sit up and speak in between giggles, “Merlin Elain! Is that all? I thought it was something serious!”  
Elain looked at her incredulously, “What? This is serious! I have feelings for a bloke I essentially saw as my brother a few months ago!” 

Feyre started to laugh again, falling back onto the ground. 

Elain turned beet red, this time not from embarrassment. 

“Would you stop doing that?!” She growled, hands in fists by her sides. 

“Sorry!” Feyre chuckled, wiping the tears from her eyes as she sat back on the bed, “It’s just that, it’s hilarious you’re just figuring this out now. Anybody with half a brain cell could’ve told that you’ve fancied Az for ages.” 

Elain crossed her arms and faced the wall, “That’s not true,” she muttered, but even she sounded unconvinced. 

Nesta scoffed, “The Amortentia Potion in class?” she deadpanned. 

Elain blushed, “That was just a coincidence! He and I are lab partners, so of course I’d smell his cologne if he’s right next to me! That doesn’t mean anything!” 

Feyre chuckled, “Face it, Ellie! You’ve fancied him from the start, you’ve only just realized it now that he’s grown 4 inches and has the body of a Greek god.” 

Elain continued to stare at the wall, “Absolutely not.” 

Nesta rolled her eyes, “So you’re telling me that when he started dating Mor in their 5th year you weren’t jealous at all?” 

“No. And I thought that was just a cover?” 

Feyre smirked, “It was, but you can’t tell me your quill snapped in half by itself when you found out in Study Hall.”

Nesta scowled, “The tip stabbed me in the eye.”

Elain reddened, “Sorry about that, and it was an accident!”

Nesta rolled her eyes, “What about when he went out with Holly Bradwell last year after she snogged him after the match against Slytherin? No jealousy then?” 

Elain glared, “No, and she did not snog him. That was just a rumor.” 

Feyre grinned mischievously, “She snogged him El.”

“Did not.” 

“Did too!” 

“Did not!” 

“Did too!” 

“Did not!” 

“Did t-”. 

The girls stopped at the sudden sound of Nesta’s bedroom door swinging open and a familiar deep voice saying, “I heard yelling, is it another spider?” 

Feyre snickered, earning a glare from Nesta, as the sisters turned to find Azriel Velaris himself standing under the doorframe. 

His eyes darted around the room, checking for anything that could have caused the noise he’d been hearing. 

It wasn’t until he noticed Elain and Feyre that he frowned, confused. “Ellie? Feyre? How’d you get in here? I didn’t hear anyone get up to open the door.” 

Nesta smirked, this was too good. “I gave them the password, as I’m sure you did with your brothers.” 

Azriel gasped, placing a hand on his chest, “I haven’t the foggiest idea what you’re talking about. McGonagall strictly told us not to give the password to anyone, and I take my duties as Head Boy very seriously. I believe –” 

His rebuke was cut off by the sound of the portrait hole swinging open and Cassian yelling, “Oi! Az!” as the sound of two pairs of heavy footsteps filled the dormitory. 

Azriel sighed in defeat as Nesta chuckled, “You were saying?” 

Azriel grumbled to himself, something about idiots collectively sharing one brain cell that caused Elain to smile softly despite her growing embarrassment. 

Feyre and Nesta shared a look. 

“Az! What’re y–” Cassian’s face popped into the room, Rhysand right behind him. Both boys froze at the sight of their two girlfriends, dopey grins forming on their faces.

“Why hello ladies! Az, why didn’t you tell us you were busy with these lovely women? We would have come sooner!” 

Azriel rolled his eyes, “I was just checking on Nesta because I heard yelling. Actually–” 

Azriel paused and looked suspiciously at Elain, who hadn’t spoken a word since his entrance. 

“Why were you three yelling?” 

Feyre’s grin was similar to that of the Cheshire Cat, “Well actually– hey! Ow!” 

She glared at Elain as she rubbed her freshly elbowed side. 

Elain merely flashed her a smug grin before looking at Azriel and saying, “Oh nothing special. You know, girl stuff!” 

Azriel raised a dark brow. “Girl stuff,” he echoed. 

Elain nodded vigorously, “Yes!” 

She continued to innocently smile at Azriel as he looked at her skeptically. 

Cassian broke the silence, deadpanning, “I don’t buy it.” 

Elain turned to face Cassian, her eyes promising bloody murder, “Well, it’s true.” 

The Gryffindor captain merely grinned from the doorway, “Well then, what is this top-secret girl stuff?”

Elain’s glare faltered as she tried to come up with an answer, “It’s um… It’s uh… periods! We all got our periods!”

She felt a sense of victory as she saw the boys shift uncomfortably at the subject change, but it was short-lived as Cassian scoffed, “Bullshit! Perhaps for Feyre but Nesta’s isn’t for a while and Elain had hers last week.” 

Nesta gawked at him, “How could you possibly know that?” 

Cassian gave her his signature shit-eating grin, “I keep a calendar so I can always get you those muggle chocolates you like. I’m a gentleman like that.”

Nesta scoffed, rolling her eyes despite the pink now forming on her cheeks, “I meant Elain.”

“Oh, she yells at anything with a pulse when it’s her time of the month.” 

Elain let out a gasp of outrage, “Do not!” 

“Do too! Right Az?” Cassian turned to face Azriel who looked like he’d rather do anything than respond. 

After a mini stare-down, Azriel let out a defeated sigh, “You were bit testier than your usually… cheerful self,” he said sheepishly. 

Elain’s eyes narrowed, “Maybe I simply had a reason to be less cheerful.” 

It was Rhys’ turn to scoff, “You whacked Lucien over the head with the Daily Prophet when he wouldn’t give you his Cauldron Cake.” 

Elain glared at her younger sister’s boyfriend, who hadn’t chosen to speak until this very moment.

Traitor.

Cassian was full-on smirking now, “Seems like our sweet little Ellie Bean is hiding something.”

“Or someone.” Feyre mumbled, freezing as she realized what she just said.

Cassian looked as if he had just won the lottery, “Someone? Could this someone be a boyfriend?”

“You have a boyfriend?” Azriel turned to face Elain, his expression unreadable.

Elain blanched, “N-no! I don’t– definitely not! I–” 

Cassian cackled, “Rubbish! No one acts as dodgy as you unless they’re besotted with someone. So who is it Ellie? You can tell us!”

Elain kept her mouth firmly shut, praying to every deity that somebody would just hex her out of her misery already. 

Azriel was also silent, seeming to find the wall across from him quite fascinating. 

Rhysand, on the other hand, was staring at Elain, causing the Hufflepuff to fidget under his inquisitive gaze. 

It was common knowledge that the youngest Velaris brother was a gifted Legilimens, and though he hardly used his powers it was hard to ignore that he always seemed to know people’s most inner thoughts. 

The anticipation for Elain’s response was cut by Azriel abruptly clearing his throat.

“Well, I’m knackered from practice today. I should probably lay down a bit before supper. You lot can stay if you want. I just, um…”

“I should go too,” Elain said, shooting up from her seat on the bed. “I still need to finish my Herbology assignment and I promised Professor Urisk I’d have it in by Sunday.”

Feyre gave her sister a strange look, “I though you already f–”

But Elain was already rushing out the door, the sound of the portrait hole slamming shut behind her echoing through the dorm. 

Azriel remained still for a moment before righting himself and facing the four pairs of eyes now watching him intently, “Right. I’m going to turn in for a bit. I’ll catch you lot later.”

Cassian opened his mouth to object but was cut off as Rhys put a hand on his shoulder, giving their brother a slight smile, “Right then, see you later mate.” 

Azriel nodded curtly before turning to briskly walk out the room. 

As soon as they heard Azriel’s bedroom door close, Rhysand reeled around and cuffed his brother over the head.

“Twat! Why would you say that? You know he fancies her.” 

Cassian panicked, shoving his brother by the shoulders as he glanced at the two remaining Archerons, “Mate! Don’t say that around–”

“Azriel fancies Elain?!” Nesta asked. 

Cassian froze, “Uh… no?”

Feyre squealed, “He does! Oh this is perfect!”

Cassian frowned, “How?”

Feyre rolled her eyes at her fellow housemate, “Because Elain fancies Azriel.”

“I knew it!” Rhys said, fist pumping the air.

Cassian gaped at the two sisters, “She does?! Merlin’s Tits! Why did no one tell me about this?!”

Nesta blinked at her oblivious boyfriend, “We figured it was rather obvious.”

“Obvious to everyone but them.” Rhysand huffed, crossing his arms.

“If only one of them would just get the balls to confess to the other!” Feyre exclaimed, throwing her hands up in annoyance. 

Rhysand froze, “Who said they can’t?”

Feyre turned to her boyfriend, “Are you suggesting we should play matchmaker for these two?”

The Slytherin’s violet eyes gleamed, “Darling, I’m insisting it.”

Cassian grinned, “We should let Mor and Lucien in on this too, they can get us the inner info.” 

“Should we ask Amren as well?” Feyre asked, practically bouncing in her seat.

Nesta shook her head, “I doubt she would be allowed to meddle in student’s love lives as a professor.” 

“Professor sounds so old.” Rhysand scoffed, “We’ve known her for ages and she’s only a few years older than us!”

Feyre nodded, “Besides, don’t the professors have a betting pool for student relationships? I doubt this will be much of a stretch from that.”

Nesta paused to consider it before shrugging nonchalantly, “I suppose I could ask her.”

Cassian cackled, “Oh this is going to be brilliant!”

Feyre smiled, clicking her tongue in mock pity, “Merlin save them.”


	2. The First Meeting is in Order (Bonus Chapter)

Rhysand had a gavel. A sleek and shiny, bloody engraved, gavel that he banged on the podium in the DADA classroom.

He stared down at the small group of students (and teacher) that watched him with varied levels of enthusiasm and theatrically cleared his throat before speaking.

“As leader of the newly anointed A&E Club, where we come together and discuss muggle emergency medical services, I hereby call this first meeting to order.”

“Ye don’t need to say that when everyone here knows this isn’t a real club,” Lucien drawled, not looking up from his Transfiguration textbook. 

Nesta nodded, giving a pointed look to the Slytherin prefect, “And even if was, what makes you the leader?”

Rhys scoffed, “Perhaps that fact that this was all my idea.”

“Please,” the Head Girl snorted, “You only came up with the idea of playing cupid, which is far from revolutionary might I add.”

“Aye,” Lucien said, finally glancing up from his book, “I was the one who told ye to make this into a club so we could meet with Professor Firedrake without looking dodgy.” 

“Precisely,” Amren smirked, pleased at the boy’s refusal to address her by her first name, “And as the designated adult, I will allow Rhysand to lead these meetings. We all know he throws a hissy fit when he has to listen to someone else.”

Rhysand huffed, “I will ignore that comment for the sake of getting these two ninnies together. Now! Let’s discuss our course of action. What are we thinking?”

Mor shrugged, “We could sneak them some Veritaserum. That’ll make them chat each other up quick.”

Feyre wrinkled her nose, “Too tricky, I’d rather not try to figure out how we’d get the Jobberknoll feathers. Besides, we want the two of them to get together on their own terms. I say no magic.”

Lucien nodded, “I agree. This should be meddling, not manipulation. I don’t think they’d ever forgive us otherwise.”

“Hard to hold a grudge when you’re busy snogging in a broom closet.” Cassian snorted, swiftly dodging his girlfriend’s resulting punch.

Nesta flashed him a glare before turning to face Rhysand, “I say we split up into groups and divide this to once a fortnight. That way it’s less obvious.”

The younger boy nodded in agreement, “How shall we split it up?”

“Easy,” Morrigan said, “The couples are paired with each other, Foxy and I work simultaneously, while Amren goes stag and abuses her power as an authority figure.” 

Amren grinned, “My favorite pastime.”

Rhysand had begun drawing out a detailed chart on the blackboard, causing Feyre to affectionately roll her eyes at her boyfriend. Dork.

Once he was finished, Rhysand admired his work with a firm nod, “Right, let’s start with Amren.”

“I give the two of them detention,” Amren stated nonchalantly, twirling her wand between her fingers.

Lucien sighed, “But Elain and Azriel never break the rules.”

“That,” the professor tutted, “is where you and Ms. Athelwood come in.”

“Az getting into trouble?” Cassian cackled, high-fiving Mor, “My life is complete!”

Rhysand shared a grin with his brother, “Right then, what about you and Nesta?”

Cassian turned to his girlfriend, “What about Hogsmeade? The four of us always go together. We could just abandon them there.”

“They always just run off together anyways,” Nesta sighed, “I doubt that would give either of them the sudden urge to confess their feelings.”

Cassian paused, “What if we abandoned them in Madam Puddifoot’s? Or rather told them we were meeting them there and then not show up?”

Nesta grinned at her boyfriend, ruffling his hair, “Who knew you could be so clever?”

“Not me,” Mor quipped, dodging the ball of paper Cassian charmed at her.

“Brilliant,” Rhysand said, writing on the board, “That just leaves me and Feyre and the best mates.”

“I thought Mor and I were helping with detention?” Lucien asked.

Rhysand rolled his eyes, “This is Azriel and Elain we’re talking about. We need to full on parrot trap them.”

Feyre chuckled at her boyfriend’s poor attempt to reference the famous American muggle film.

“It’s parent-trapping. And this is totally different, besides” she turned to her sister who gave her a knowing grin, “I think I may have an idea.”

Two hours later, the six students were practically giddy with delight as they cheerfully helped Amren close up the classroom and practically skipped back to their respective dorms.

And as Nesta and Lucien bid goodnight to their fellow housemates before retiring to their rooms, they couldn’t help but grin at the thought of the chaos those two would soon endure.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> check out my Tumblr if you want some more elriel content @elriel-incorrect-quotes


End file.
